Emos Fantasmas
by Juliana Yokoo
Summary: Fic viagem sem noção nenhuma escrita por Sami e Juliana Yokoo. o.oV


Um dia normal na escola estadual de ensino fundamental Paraíba CIEP, os alunos de quinta a oitava série iriam passar uma semana em um acampamento em Santa Maria, um fim de mundo no Rio Grande do Sul.

O pequeno acampamento Contreiras não tinha muitos lugares, sendo apenas 10 alunos a irem, um grupo seleto, alguns dos melhores alunos da escola estavam lá.

Quando os alunos chegaram foram encaminhados para falar com a dona do acampamento, dona Rosy.

Rosy era uma mulher alta, de cabelos longos e loiros, olhos castanhos, vestida totalmente de rosa, um sorriso alegre no rosto vinha comprimentar aos alunos.

- Bem vindos, Alunos! Eu espero que todos vocês gostem daqui durante a uma semana que ficarão e que nunca se esqueçam desta semana.

- Com licença... - Um jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos levantava a mão, enquanto os olhos também castanhos passam pelo corpo da mulher. - O que tem de... Divertido para fazer aqui?

- Coisas de acapamento, rapazinho! Correr, pular, subir em árvores, nadar no rio... Essas baboseiras. - Diz ela mantendo o mesmo sorriso de sempre. - Bem, divirtam-se queridinhos, e se precisarem de alguma coisa, só dar um gritinho, sim?

Logo ela se vira e vai até uma casa não muito longe pintada toda de cor-de-rosa, enquanto os alunos largam as mochilas em seus respectivos dormitórios dados pela professora Andriana.

Os alunos ficaram passeando pelo acampamento, conhecendo melhor o lugar, um jovem baixinho de cabelos loiros, um dos mais novos do grupo, andou até o lago, ficou observando o lago pensativo, até que viu refletir-se no lago alguém, virou-se olhando para a pessoa atrás de si, reconhecendo-a como sua prima mais velha, Dite.

- Não fique ai sozinho Guilherme, pode ser perigoso. Não confio em nenhum destes malucos lá da escola.

- Nem em mim?

Logo ao lado dela aparecia um jovem muito alto, cabelos indo até as coxas de cor negra, olhos verdes bem claros, sobretudo preto e botas.

- Allas!

Dite vira-se pulando nele e o abraçando pelo pescoço, ficando muitos centimetros acima do chão.

- Calma, menina...

Ele sorriu levemente e a abraçou, mas abaixou-se para que ela pudesse tocar o chão com os pés, em seguida olhou para Guilherme movendo de leve a cabeça em um comprimento leve.

- Eu não tinha notado que você tinha vindo junto, Allas.

- Talvez seja por que eu me atrasei um pouco... Acabei tendo de vir de carro, peguei uma carona com a mãe do Welligton e da Bruna.

- Nossa... Quem mais destes malucos vem?

- A sua amada...

- ELA NÃO!

Dite se soltou rapidamente e olhou em volta.

- CADÊ ELA? Ò.ó

- Junto com Bruna...

Dite virou-se pegando o primo pelo braço e o levando para longe já o instruindo a ficar longe da sua "amada" amiga, quando de repente, da de cara com a própria, uma mulher alta, cabelos negros com mechas roxas, vestida de roxo aos pés a cabeça e com um bloco de notas nas mãos anotando muitas coisas.

- Ola... Dite.

- Oi ¬¬

Dite nem estendeu a conversa, apenas passou por ela puxando consigo o primo e apenas largando-o no dormitório, onde havia uma lista com as pessoas que estavam ali.

B

1 - Dite

2 - Allas

3 - Guilherme

4 - Wellington

5 - Viviane

6 - Bruna

7 - Lidius

8 - Diogo

9 - Lucas

10 - Hitay

/B

Ela passou os olhos pela lista lentamente, acabou por rir baixo, havia ido parar no meio do nada em um lugar extremamente frio em pleno inverno gaúcho com um bando de malas, da lista para ela só se salvavam seu primo e Allas.

- Que foi, Dite?

- Nada, Gui... Nada mesmo.

Dite sorriu levemente e foi procurar a bolsa, abrindo-a e tirando um livro de Inglês da Wizard, abrindo na página do dever de casa estrasado e começando a fazer, Guilherme se afastou para ir conhecer os outros, e logo quando viram já era de noite.

Uma fogueira havia sido acessa no meio do acampamento, os alunos se ajuntaram ali, começando com as canções de acampamento quando Dite se juntou á eles.

- Não está faltando alguém aqui?

- Sim. Bruna estava correndo atrás de um sapo... Ainda não voltou. - Respondeu Wellington cruzando os braços e olhando para o céu, observando a lua atentamente.

- Atras de um sapo ou correndo DO sapo? - Replicou Dite com um sorriso perverso.

- Sei lá...

- E... Quem são aqueles esquisitos ali? - Aponta dois jovens sentados um pouco afastados do grupo, Hitay e Lucas.

- Não os conheço.

- E aquele ali segurando a playboy? u.u'

Dite aponta para Lídius, o jovem de cabelos castanhos, que parecia entretido com sua playboy não dando muita atenção para eles.

- Lídius. Aluno novo na escola, mas está entre nossos alunos mais brilhantes, junto com o Allas.

Disse Wellington olhando para Allas que parecia entretido com algumas plantas que cresciam ao lado da fogueira, parecia pensativo, e seu olhar frio era o costumeiro, mas percebeu que alguém olhava para ele, movendo os olhos lentamente fixando-os em Wellington e Dite, que acenou para ele calmamente.

- Oi tia Diteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ouve-se a voz escandalosa de jovem loira de olhos azuis pulando no pescoço de Dite e a enchendo de beijos com batom cor-de-rosa marcando o rosto da mal humorada morena.

- Oi... Bruna. ¬¬' Cansou de correr do sapo?

A jovem levanta uma das mãos mostrando um pote de plástico com o sapo dentro.

- Eu peguei ele. o.o

- Solte-o, Bruna...

Disse Allas aproximando-se mais do grupo e pegando o pote das mãos dela, ficando a observá-lo durante alguns segundos e em seguida o tirando do pote, largando-o ao chão e devolvendo para Bruna, olhando para Wellington.

- Controle sua irmãzinha, sim?

Wellington nada disse, apenas olhou para o lado e corou, enquanto Bruna ajeitava-se ao lado dele olhando fixamente para Allas.

- Eae galera... O que vamos fazer de interessante por aqui?

Perguntou Lidius abrindo um sorriso simpático e se aproximando do grupo, passando os olhos por Dite, Bruna e Viviane.

"Uma loira de olhos azuis, uma morena de olhos verdes, e uma esquisita de cabelo roxo... Interessante."

- Se tiver alguma sugestão, pode falar.

Disse Viviane enrolando os dedos nas mechas roxas do cabelo e olhando de lado para ele, Lidius aproximou-se dela ajoelhando-se e cochichando ao ouvido dela.

- Tenho sim... Que tal eu e você naquele cantinho?

Lidius aponta para um canto não muito longe dali que era escuro, as árvores impediam que a luz chegasse ao local, Viviane apenas o olhou nos olhos e respondeu em um tom de voz alto e frio.

- Agradeço pelo convite, mas você não faz o meu tipo, agora, poderia fazer o favor de sair de perto de mim?

Lidius se afastou, olhando para Bruna e se aproximando dela, sentando-se entre ela e Wellington e ficando em silêncio esperando alguém ali puxar assunto, mas aparentemente não queriam puxar conversa diante de um estranho.

Não demorou muito para que Bruna abrisse a bolsa da Hello Kitty e tirasse um disk men também da Hello Kitty, colocando os fones e ouvindo alto e cantando junto.

(8) Yo soy rebelde! \o\ (8)

Não demoraram nem dois segundos para que Dite se levantasse e pegasse o disk men e jogasse no lago.

- ESSA COISA DO DEMÔNIO! ¬¬

Bruna ficou encolhidinha fazendo cara de cachorrinho Pidão enquanto Lidius lhe faz cafuné olhando meio de lado para a Dite.

- Você é muito nervosinha...

- Eu tenho que ouvir isso todos os dias por que essa patricinha é minha colega! Ò.Ó EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! Se ela quer que a alma dela queime no inferno, que queime sozinha, não leve a minha junto!

- Nossa... Que exagero. É só uma banda... Muito ruim, mas uma banda.

- Calado, novato desconhecido Ò.Ó Volte pra sua playboy que você ganha mais!

- Você é muito nervosa... Quer um cházinho de maracujá?

Lidius acaba levando um pequeno sapato de salto no meio da cara.

- x.x De onde veio esse sapato?

- Roubei do Lê... i.i'

Silêncio total, Lidius sem entender nada, som de grilos ao fundo enquanto da escuridão se aproxima Rosy.

- Ola, queridinhos!

- Ola...

Todos respondendo com zero porcento de alegria.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisinhas para vocês, espero que gostem!

Ela da para todos eles um pacotinho de pipoca doce.

- Eca. ..

Dite jogando pacote de pipoca doce no fogo, Lidius faz o mesmo, Rosy faz carinha de choro e se afasta indo para a própria casa, Lidius apenas a acompanha com o olhar.

- Ela é esquisita.

Diz Wellington olhando dela para a irmã mais nova, Allas só levantou a cabeça olhando para os novatos que continuavam longe deles, mas que agora conversavam com Guilherme.

- Vou dormir. - Diz Allas levantando-se e indo para os dormitórios, Wellingaton levantou-se e o seguiu, os outros ficaram lá olhando para a escuridão.

- To entediada, esse lugar é um lixo.

Disse Bruna parecendo mal humorada, Viviane continuava silenciosa, Lidius tentava assediar discretamente Bruna, mas recebia vários tapas de Dite que só o olhava de forma quase assassina.

- ¬¬ Tire as mãos da minha loira.

Lidius se afastou uns 10 metros com medo de Dite, ainda mais que ela estava com uma faca na mão.

- o.o'''''''''''

- ¬¬ Bom mesmo!

Os novatos e Guilherme se afastaram indo caminhar na noite, em questão de uma hora volta apenas Guilherme.

- Cadê os outros, Gui?

- Sumiram! ç.ç' Eu perdi eles no escuro!!!!

- Ah, novatos!

Dite levantou-se e correu até o primo.

- Me leve ao ultimo lugar em que foram vistos!

Guilherme a levou até o outro lado do lago, havia ali uma ponte, as pipocas pertencentes aos dois novatos estavam ali, Dite precisou apenas seguiar algumas pipocas espalhadas pelo chão para encontrar o corpo de Hitay jogado ao chão, tinha uma poça de sangue em volta, os pulsos com marcas de corte.

- Que coisa mais... Emo. oo

Dite se aproximou do corpo dele e deu alguns chutes para ver se estava morto meso.

- Tá, tá morto. i.i' Suicidio. Vamos embora u.u

Ela virou-se para procurar pelo primo, e este também havia sumido.

- õ.O' Ué... Cadê esse pirralho?

Achando que o primo voltara para perto dos outros Dite voltou calmamente, observando a floresta escura e sinistra.

- Que lugar r0x. o.o

Chegando lá todos haviam se recolhido menos Bruna, que procurava flores no meio da fgueira, atitude tipica de uma loira dessas.

Dite foi direto para o dormitório não se preocupando nem um pouco com a jovem.

Na manhã do outro dia, Wellington acordou Dite e Allas pedindo ajuda para achar a irmã, dizendo que ela desaparecerá durante a noite, nem mesmo a bolsa estava diferente.

- Ela deve ter se perdido, sabe como são as loiras... -.-

Disse Dite levantando-se sem a minima vontade da cama quentinha, quando sairam de lá acharam também a bolsa da professora Adriana com um monte de coisas jogadas no chão, incluindo um vibrador enorme, maquiagem, etc.

- oo Nossa... Teacher Travecão carregava muita coisa na bolsa e... - Ficando com medo das coisas de dentro da bolsa da professora. - Chego a inegável conclusão de que... Ela é mesmo um travecão. o.o'

- Dite...¬¬' TEMOS QUE ACHAR A MINHA IRMÃ!

- No minimo tropeçou em alguma coisa na beira do lago e caiu morrendo afogada... -

- ç.ç BRUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ah tri o.o - Aparecendo do nada atrás deles.

- Ah, oi Emo. o.o

- Eu não sou emo. i.i'

- Tentou ser. u.u

- Mas não consegui i.i'

- Não interessa, Diogo. u.u Você é o EMO. u.uV

- Tá .. - Olha pro Wellington. - Que aconteceu? o.o

- Minha irmã sumiu ç.ç

Allas aproxima-se de Wellington o abraçando de leve, o que fez o jovem corar e ficar em silêncio.

- Deve ter caido no lago e morrido afogada. o.o

Dite discretamente passando uma nota de dez reais pro Diogo.

- ç.ç

- Não ouça os dois... - Disse Lidius aproximando-se tranquilamente. - Ela não morreu afogada não... Ela morreu enforcada, pendurada em uma árvore á beira do lago.

- ÇÇ

- E eu achei que eu era boa para inventar mortes. o.o

Disse Dite apertando a mão do Lidius, que se afastou com medo dela.

- Quem está inventando? ô.o'

- Não era mentira?

- Não. i.i'

Wellington sai do abraço e sai correndo em busca da irmã, encontrando-a exatamente onde Lidius disse.

- BRUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ç.Ç

- Ele é chorão... Sempre?

Perguntou Lidius ainda há uns 10 metros de distância de Dite.

- Isso me lembra... u.u Alguém viu meu primo?

Perguntou Dite olhando para Lídius de forma desconfiada.

- O loirinho? - Aponta para o local onde na noite anterior havia a fogueira. - o.o Tente lá.

Dite foi caminhando até lá calmamente, e lá encontrou nada mais e nada menos do que o corpo do primo queimado.

- Meu... Primo. ii - Estado de choque.

Dite ficou lá, parada, olhando para o primo, Lidius se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro dela, em questão de dois segundos ela virou-se pegando o braço dele e o derrubando no chão.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! Ò.Ó

Lidius fica no chão encolhidinho com medo, Dite se afasta para a floresta muy mal humorada, o que faz os céus começarem a escurecer mesmo sendo apenas meio dia.

- Hunf..¬¬' Mas eu nem sou tão tarado assim... - Se levantando calmamente e voltando para perto dos outros.

- Foram Bruna, Guilherme, Hitay, Lucas, Andriana... Isto está sendo muito rápido... E a próxima vitima... É a Viviane.

Disse Allas calmamente olhando para o céu, todos os olhares caem sobre ele.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu simplesmente sei...

Wellington, Lidius, Allas e Diogo saem procurando por Rosy, para que esta lhes explicasse o que estava acontecendo, mas não havia ninguém na casa, então eles resolvem procurar sozinhos.

Vasculham todo o acampamento, até chegarem a uma espécie de depósito atrás dos dormitórios, era escuro e tinha de tudo jogado ali, encontram ali o corpo de Viviane, aberta, faltando alguns órgãos, como o coração, que ao ligarem a luz do depósito encontraram pregado a parede com mensagens escritas em sangue na parede.

- Que coisa Emo!

Disse Dite aparecendo atrás deles e se pendurando no pescoço do Allas.

- De onde você veio? ô.o - Olhando desconfiado para ela.

- Tava passeando na floresta procurando um lobo u.u - Olhar de canto de olho pro Lidius.

Lidius pisca para ela de forma marota e abre um sorriso malicioso, Wellington lançou a Dite um olhar atravessado.

- ¬¬ Da para soltar o Allas?

- Não i.i

- Eu tenho uma pequena sugestão...

Disse Allas tentando tirar Dite de cima de si.

- Diga!

- Vamos embora desse lugar!

Assim que conseguiu se livrar de Dite e deu as costas a eles puxando Wellington pela mão e andando rápido.

- Daqui eu não saio, lá fora é perigoso. u.u

Disse Lidius permanecendo parado onde estava.

- Então tá... Então morra sozinho. o.o/

Dite acena para ele e se afasta tranquilamente, Lidius permanece ali olhando para os lados.

- u.u Daqui não saio e daqui ninguém me tira!

Lidius cruzou os braços e se sentou em um canto escuro olhando para o teto.

Dite pegou a mochila e ficou passeando pelo acampamento, tudo parecia calmo, calmo demais... Logo encontrou Diogo sentado no chão mechendo no celular, tentava ligar para alguém, mas não conseguia.

- Nada funciona nesse lugar... ¬¬'

- Realmente, nada. E logo estaremos mortos também o.o

- Como você é otimista... ..

- Só falei a verdade.

Dite olhou para a trilha na floresta por onde vieram, o onibus ainda estava ali, podiam voltar se soubessem como fazê-lo.

- Sabe dirigir, Emo? ô.o

- Sei. o.o Por que?

- Vambora!¬¬

Dite puxou Diogo pela mão e foram para o onibus, por sorte as chaves estavam ali, Dite sentou-se calmamente e colocou o sinto, Diogo ligou o onibus e sairam pela trilha até chegarem a estrada, mas logo Diogo parou.

- Que aconteceu?

- Dite, aquele ali não é o seu namorado? ô.O - Aponta uma pessoa loira toda de preto no meio da rua.

- MEU LÊ O.O

Dite desce correndo do onibus e o agarra enchendo de beijos, ele estava frio e pálido.

- Sobe no Onibus Lê, a gente te leva para casa!

Ele nada diz, apenas deixa-se ser levado por Dite, sentando-se ao lado dela e a colocando no colo, a abraçando fortemente como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela estava ali com ele.

Diogo foi dirigindo seguindo apenas as indicações de Leandro, até que entraram em uma trilha de floresta bastante estreita, Diogo freiou com força o onibus e bateu a cabeça com tudo no vidro do onibus.

- Diogo!

Dite tentou se levantar, mas Leandro a segurou, pegou-a no colo e desceu do onibus, aproximando-se da areia e colocando-a no chão ali, Dite sentiu seus pés irem afundando na areia, enquanto ele apenas observava.

- Lê O.O Me tira daqui! Ç.Ç

Ele nada disse, apenas ficou olhando para ela, sem expressão, quando Dite já estava afundada até a cintura foi que ele se revelou, era um jovenzinho baixinho, de cabelo castanhos, franja para um lado só pintada de cor-de-rosa, roupas claras, munhequeira, um ursinho azul tatuado no braço.

- UM EMO O.O

- Um Emo Fantasma. o.oV

- ..' Isso existe?

- Tô aqui vendo você morrer, não tô? õ.o

- Tá. õ.o'

Derrepente, alguém vindo do meio do mato aparece e pula em cima do Emo fantasma, que desaparece, era Lucas, o novato desaparecido.

- Ahm.. Oi? i.i' - Olhando pro Lucas e se agarrando nas raizes de uma árvore tentando sair dali.

- Oi!/

Lucas estende uma mão para ela, assim a ajudando a sair dali, as roupas negras da garota estavam cobertas de areia.

- Nojo... ¬¬' Hey garoto... Sabe dirigir?

- Não. õ.O Por que?

- Por que eu quero ir embora daqui!

Dite sai caminhando, para não ficar sozinho o garoto a sengue, quando estavam na estrada uma van vermelha para em frente á eles, dela saem os pais e o irmão de Dite, Lê, e os pais de Bruna.

- Está tudo bem com vocês?

- O que estão fazendo aqui? o.o

- Achamos Wellington e Allas não muito longe daqui, disseram que era para virmos buscar vocês, o que aconteceu.

- Todos morreram no acampamento ç.ç Só sobrou a gente!

Lê desceu da Van indo até Dite abraçando-a e beijando, Lucas subiu na van se ajeitando encolhido em um canto.

Assim que Dite e Lê subiram a van foi na direção do acampamento, encontraram Lidius só de calça e parecendo mal humorado.

- Lidius, você ainda está vivo! O.O

- Estou, mas aquela vaca da Rosy tentou me matar ¬¬!

- Ela era a asassina? oo

- Era!¬¬

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes? i.i'

- Ela era patty e loira... õ.o

- Ah,. é mesmo. o.o Mas então... Ela tava ajudando os Emo's fantasmas... u.u

- Que... Emo's Fantasmas? oo' - Achando que ela ficou louca.

- Um Emo Fantasma me atacou ç.ç

Dite se encolhe no colo do Lê, Lidius sobe na van e eles vão embora.

Algum tempo depois, uma equipe paranormal volta ao acampamento para procurar algum sinal das pessoas mortas, mas nada foi encontrado, apenas as mochilas dos jovens que lá morrerram.

Era como se ninguém tivesse morrido lá, não havia nenhuma gota de sangue, sem digitais, sem corpos...

Mas, os paranormais também jamais voltaram.

Fic viagem sem noção nenhuma escrita por Sami e Juliana Yokoo. o.oV


End file.
